The Little Diamond
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: I don't want to spoil anything, so this is basically a Steven Universe parody of The Little Mermaid.
1. Prologue

It was a misty afternoon. Fog hovered above the ocean. Seagulls cried as they they flew by. Dolphins happily jumped in and out of the water.

A ship could be seen headed through the fog. Aboard it were several sailors. They were all singing as they tended to the ship.

They all sang:

"I'll tell you a tale of the endless blue skies

And the stars as they glow full of love

Out there be a gem always watching for you

In the mysterious worlds above"

"Isn't this perfection, Marty?" a young man asked as he held onto a rope. "The salty sea air. The wind blowing in your face."

"Oh, yes," Marty said lifting his head back up from over the side of the ship. "it's delightful, Greg." He quickly turned his head back over the side of the ship as he still felt seasick.

"Refreshing sea mist and charming weather," Yellow Tail said as Greg helped him tie a knot. "Yellow Diamond must be in a friendly type mood."

"Yellow Diamond?" Greg asked.

"Why ruler of the gems, my lord," Ronaldo said as he threw fish from a net into a nearby bucket. "Thought every human knew about her."

Marty scoffed as he walked onto the main deck. "Gems. Greg pay no attention to their nonsense."

"It ain't nonsense!" Ronaldo exclaimed. "It's the truth. I'm telling you out in the depths of space they live."

A green fish slipped out of Ronaldo's hand and fell into the ocean beneath them. The fish looked back up at the ship for a second before sighing in relief.

The fish opened its mouth to reveal a light green gem on its tongue. "That was a close one," she said as she shape-shifted to her normal humanoid form.

The gem swam through the depths of the ocean until the reached a small, red ship. She quickly entered and drained the water.

The gem walked over to the captain's seat and started up the ship. As it began to take off and leave Earth's atmosphere, she tapped a button on the screen in front of her.

"Log date 10 14 3. This is Peridot Facet 1G2F Cut 8XK," Peridot said. "Status check of human life was interrupted due to nearly being feasted on. I will try once more in ten Earth rotations."

Peridot let go of the button and turned on the gravity engine. "I just hope I'm not too late for Yellow Diamond's celebration," Peridot said.


	2. Daughters of Yellow

On Homeworld, gems were gathering from near and far to Yellow Diamond's castle for her special celebration.

Several quartz soldiers stood at attention in front of a giant throne that stood on the side of a giant auditorium.

Yellow Pearl appeared on center stage and cleared her throat. "Her royal highness," she said. "Yellow Diamond."

As Yellow Pearl finished her sentence, Yellow Diamond appeared in all of her glory with her gem shining brightly on her chest. The audience of gems cheered as Yellow Diamond headed for her seat.

"And the great composer," Yellow Pearl said. "the amazing, brilliant, lovely Holly Blue Agate."

Holly appeared through the same door as Yellow Diamond did. The audience clapped for her as she smiled and waved.

Holly quickly picked up the pace and caught up with Yellow Diamond.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Holly," Yellow Diamond said as Holly caught up with her.

"Yes," Holly said. "This will be the most memorable moment of my career. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!"

"Yes," Yellow Diamond said with a smile. "And especially my little Blue."

"Yes," Holly said. "She has the most beautiful voice."

Yellow Diamond sat down on her throne, and Holly walked towards the conductor's podium. "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while," Holly grumbled to herself.

Holly got up on the podium and placed a book full of sheet music on a stand. She started up the band as the curtains parted.

A spotlight shined on six gems. They all began to sing:

"We are the daughters of Yellow

Great mother who loves us and named us well

Smokey"

Smokey Quartz vocalized.

"Sardonyx"

Sardonyx vocalized.

"Rainbow"

Rainbow Quartz vocalized.

"Opal"

Opal vocalized.

"Garnet"

Garnet vocalized.

"And then there is the eldest in her musical debut

Our amazing older sister, we're presenting her to you

To a sing a song our Agate wrote

Her voice sounds sublime and

She's our sister Blue Dia-"

All the gems gasped when the spotlight shined where Blue Diamond was supposed to be. She was nowhere in sight.

Holly started to sweat as she looked at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow's eyes were burning with rage. Her gem began to glow brightly. "Blue Diamond!" Yellow angrily yelled.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Blue Diamond had shrunken down and was swimming in the ocean. She came to a stop to look at something in the distance.

"Blue, wait up!" a small voice exclaimed behind Blue Diamond.

"Pearl," Blue Diamond said looking over her shoulder. "hurry up." Blue Diamond directed her attention back to what she was looking at before.

A small, blue Pearl came swimming up behind Blue Diamond. "You know I can't swim that fast," she said once she was next to Blue Diamond.

"Shh," Blue Diamond said. "There it is." Blue Diamond pointed to a sunken ship not too far away from them. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, sure," Blue Pearl said. "I-i-it's great. Now…we should go home." Blue Pearl tried to swim back to the surface.

Blue Diamond grabbed Blue Pearl by the ankle. "You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Blue Diamond asked as she swam towards the sunken ship.

"What? No," Blue Pearl said as she followed Blue Diamond. "It's just that we're really not supposed to be here. And, you know I think I'm coming down with something. See, I got this cough." Blue Pearl forced a couple coughs.

"Alright," Blue Diamond said. "Well, I'm going inside. You can just stay out here and watch for corrupted gems." Blue Diamond squeezed her shrunken form through through one of the portholes.

"Okay," Blue Pearl said. "You go in and I watch for…corrupted gems?!" Blue Pearl realized her blunder and quickly headed through the porthole. "Blue!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Blue Pearl's foot foot fell through one of the boards, trapping it. As she tried to free her foot, her skirt got snagged on a broken board.

"Blue," Blue Pearl said. "I can't…I mean…Blue, help!"

Blue turned around and saw how Blue Pearl was trapped. "Oh, Pearl," Blue Diamond laughed as she swam over and helped Blue Pearl get loose.

"Blue," Blue Pearl said as Blue Diamond helped her. "do you really think that there might be corrupted gems around here?"

At that moment, a dark shadow passed over the ship. Neither Blue Diamond or Blue Pearl noticed.

"Pearl, don't be such a chicken," Blue Diamond said.

"I'm no chicken," Blue Pearl said.

Blue Diamond finally freed Blue Pearl's foot and untangled her skirt. She began to swim deeper into the the ship. Blue Pearl followed closely behind her.

"See?" Blue Pearl said. "I really like this. Adventure. Danger. Being in places we're not supposed…" Blue Pearl screamed when she saw a human skeleton right in front of her Her scream caused her to back up into a beam, making the planks that made the top deck fall on her.

"Blue!" Blue Pearl exclaimed as she swam right into Blue Diamond's arms.

"Oh," Blue Diamond said looking at the shaking Pearl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Blue Pearl said as she continued to shake. "Sure. I'm okay."

Blue Diamond began to swim up through a hole in the planks. Blue Pearl followed behind her.

"Oh my stars," Blue Diamond said as she saw an object shining in the light. "Oh my stars." Blue Diamond swam over and picked the object up. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool," Blue Pearl said. "But what is it?"

"I don't know," Blue Diamond said. "But I bet Amethyst will." Blue Diamond put the object in a bag she had on her arm.

A large shadow passed by Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond.

"Blue?" Blue Pearl asked.

Blue Diamond swam over to another object. It looked kind of like a small, wooden instrument.

"Hmm," Blue Diamond said as she picked up the object. "I wonder what this one is."

"Blue," Blue Pearl said getting more scared.

"Pearl, will you relax," Blue Diamond said. "Nothing is going to happen."

Blue Pearl turned around. Her jaw dropped. There was a giant corrupted gem with sharp teeth just outside the window.

"Corruption!" Blue Pearl screamed as the corrupted gem smashed through the window and began to chase after her.

Blue Diamond was caught off-guard and was frozen for a second.

"We're gonna die!" Blue Pearl exclaimed after making a turn, causing the corrupted gem to hit its head.

Blue Diamond quickly grabbed Pearl and tried to swim away. They swam through a hole in the planks and tried to get to the portholes.

Blue Pearl screamed when the corrupted gem came bursting through the floor and continued to chase them. It kept devouring planks as it got closer.

"Blue," Blue Pearl said. "can't you just shape-shift to your normal size and get us out of here?"

"That's too risky," Blue Diamond said as she continued to swim. "This whole place could come apart , and our gems could be damaged!"

Great!" Blue Pearl cried as they swam back through the potholes. "I don't know why I did this. Why do I continue to let myself be put in danger? Why is it so hard to just…" Before Blue Pearl could finish her sentence, she hit her gem on a large, wooden pole. She lost consciousness for a second and began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Blue Diamond quickly dived in after her.

The corrupted gem was headed right for Blue Pearl as she headed for a large anchor. She gained consciousness again to see the corrupted gem was headed strait for her. She whimpered a little just before Blue Diamond pulled her through the top of the anchor.

The corrupted gem plunged its head through the anchor, trapping it in place.

Blue Diamond gracefully picked up her bag, smiled, and swam towards the surface.

"You big bully," Blue Pearl said to the corrupted gem. She stuck her tongue out at it.

The corrupted gem snapped its jaws at Blue Pearl. She squealed a little and quickly followed Blue Diamond back towards the surface.

"Pearl," Blue Diamond laughed. "you really are a chicken."

"I am not," Blue Pearl said.

Once they reached the surface, Blue Diamond pulled out a small box from her bag. She opened the box to reveal what looked like a remote inside. She pressed a button on the remote.

"Turn off invisibility shield," Blue Diamond said.

A blue ship in the shape of an eye appeared.

"Open hatch," Blue Diamond said.

A door opened on the ship as it lowered down to the water. Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl climbed aboard.

Once inside the ship, Blue Diamond shape-shifted back to her normal size and added her robe. She left her hood down, so her face was visible.

Blue Pearl shook herself dry and and wringed out her skirt.

"What now?" Blue Pearl asked.

"We should go see Amethyst," Blue Diamond said. "She'll likely know what these items are."

With that said, Blue Diamond activated the ship and and headed for the Prime Kindergarten.


	3. The Prime Kindergarten

In the Prime Kindergarten, Amethyst was humming a tune to herself as she dug around in her piles of junk.

"Amethyst!" Blue Diamond called out.

Amethyst quickly grabbed a spyglass from one of her piles and looked through it the wrong way. Blue Diamond appeared to be several yards away.

"Woah!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Diamond off the port bow! Blue! How you doing, girl?!"

Amethyst lowered the spyglass to see Blue Diamond was only a foot away from her.

"Wow," Amethyst said. "You move fast."

"Amethyst," Blue Diamond said placing her hand on her bag. "look at what we found." Blue Diamond held out her bag.

"Yeah," Blue Pearl said. "We were underwater, and we went into this sunken ship. Then we were attacked by a corrupted gem and…"

"Human stuff, Huh?" Amethyst interrupted. "Let me take a…" Before Amethyst could finish her sentence, she tripped and fell off of the junk pile she was on top of.

"Amethyst?" someone called out. A slim gem appeared on top of the same junk pile. "What are you doing?" the gem asked.

"Hey, Pearl," Amethyst said. "I'm just about to tell Blue D about some human stuff she found."

"Oh, please," Pearl said as she slid down the junk pile. "Since when do you know anything about human stuff?"

"I know tons," Amethyst said. "I'll show you." Amethyst reached into Blue Diamond's bag and pulled out the silver object with three pointy ends. "Look at this. I haven't seen one of these in forever. This is wonderful."

"What is it?" Blue Diamond asked.

"It's what the humans call… a dinglehopper." Amethyst said with a grin.

"A dinglehopper?" Pearl asked. "I've never heard such a ridiculous term."

"Pearl?" someone called.

All the gems looked to the top of a junk pile to see a small boy with black, curly hair at the top of it. He was holding up a giant battle axe. "I found that battle axe you were looking for," the boy said.

"Steven," Pearl said. "put that down. That's much too dangerous for you to handle."

"Oh, okay," Steven said as he placed the battle axe down. "Oh, hi, Blue Diamond." Steven waved up to the tall, blue gem.

"Hello, Steven," Blue Diamond said. "And you can just call me Blue."

"Oh, right," Steven said as he rolled down the junk pile he was on. "So, what y'all doing?"

"I'm telling Blue about human stuff she found," Amethyst said.

"Blue," Pearl said. "don't listen to Amethyst. She has no idea what she's talking about."

"Oh, yeah?" Amethyst said. "Steven, what is this?" amethyst handed the silver object to Steven.

"Oh," Steven said as he inspected the object. "I think it's called a dinglehopper."

"Are you kidding me?" Pearl said.

"See?" Amethyst said. "Steven's half human, and he says it's a dinglehopper."

"Oh, give me a break," Pearl said.

"Sorry about that," Amethyst said. "Like I was saying, humans like to change up their hairstyles. However, they can't just shape-shift like us gems can. So, they invented this dinglehopper, which allows humans to just put it in their hair like this." Amethyst put he object in her hair. "Then you just give it a little pull here and a yank there." Amethyst moved the object around in her hair. "Then voilà. You've got an awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over.

"I can't believe this," Pearl said face-palming herself.

"Oh, yeah," Steven said looking at the dinglehopper. "I used one of those not too long ago."

"A dinglehopper," Blue Diamond happily said to herself as Amethyst handed it to her.

"What about this one?" Blue Pearl asked holding up the object that looked like a small, wooden instrument.

"Ah," Amethyst said as she grabbed the object. "This is a fabulous relic. I personally have used one before. A genuine, flawless snarfblat."

"Oh," Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl said as they turned their heads to look at each other.

"Snarfblat?" Pearl said. "That's more ridiculous than the dinglehopper."

"I've never heard of a snarfblat before," Steven said as he stared at the snarfblat.

"That's because that is not what that thing is called," Pearl said.

"Well," Amethyst said. "if you're so sure of yourself, then what's it called?"

"I don't know," Pearl said.

"Then let me talk," Amethyst said. Pearl didn't respond and just crossed her arms.

"Anyway," Amethyst said. "the snarfbalt dates back to prehistoric times when humans used to do nothing but sit around and stare at each other all day."

Amethyst widened her eyes to make it seem like she was staring at something. Everyone leaned in, waiting for her to continue.

"That very boring," Amethyst finally said. "So, they invented this snarfblat to make entertaining music. Allow me to demonstrate." Amethyst brought the mouthpiece of the snarfblat to to her mouth and blew. A bunch of seaweed and sea foam came out of it.

"Music," Blue Diamond said.

"It's broken!" Amethyst exclaimed spitting out a bunch of seawater.

"Oh, the concert," Blue Diamond said. "Oh my stars. My mother's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Blue Pearl asked.

"Maybe you can make a little plant around it," Amethyst said. "It'd probably make a nice decoration or…"

"I'm sorry," Blue Diamond said grabbing the snarfblat. "I've gotta go." Blue Diamond summoned her ship, and it landed right in front of her. "Thank-you, guys." Blue Diamond quickly climbed into the ship with Blue Pearl close behind her.

"Anytime, Blue," Amethyst said as the ship took off. "Anytime."

"Amethyst, are you sure we should be talking to Blue Diamond?" Pearl asked.

"Don't worry, P," Amethyst said. "Blue's chill."

"That's what we said about Pink Diamond," Pearl said.

"Pink who?" Steven asked.

"Nothing, Steven," Pearl said.


	4. Watching From The Shadows

As Blue Diamond was setting a coarse for for Homeworld, a sinister being was watching her from a dark, cold lair.

"Yes," a deep voice, intimidating voice said. "Hurry home, Little Blue. We wouldn't want to miss Mommy's celebration now, would we?" A giant, sharp-toothed smile could be seen from the shadows. The voice scoffed. "Celebration indeed. Oh, bah. In my day we had real celebrations, not these pathetic performances."

A tall, white gem stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in white robes and had spiked, white hair. A white, diamond-shaped gem could be seen on her forehead.

"And now look at me," the gem said. "Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically powerless, while Yellow and her precious gems celebrate. It's more than I can bear! Ruby! Sapphire!"

Two small gems emerged from the shadows. One was red with cubed hair, and the other was blue with light hair that covered her one eye.

"Yes, White Diamond?" Ruby and Sapphire said.

"I want you two to keep an eye on my little sister, Yellow," White Diamond said. "Make sure she doesn't get suspicious."

"Yes, White Diamond," Ruby and Sapphire said as they disappeared into the shadows.

"Jasper! Lapis!" White Diamond yelled.

Once again, two gems emerged from the shadows. One was tall and muscular, and the other was was slightly shorter than the other gem and was rather skinny. They were both covered in wounds of all kinds.

"Yes, White Diamond?" Jasper and Lapis said.

"I want you two to keep a close eye on Little Blue," White Diamond said. "She just might be useful to us."

"But White…" Lapis tried to say.

"Are you questioning me?" White Diamond said with obvious anger in her tone.

"No, I…" Lapis tried to say.

"Shut your mouth!" White Diamond yelled.

Lapis tried to back, but White Diamond froze her in place. Jasper tried to help Lapis, but she was frozen, too.

"You know very well not to question your owner," White Diamond said as she pulled out a whip.

"Please," Lapis said with tears in her eyes.

White Diamond raised the whip. Jasper fought harder against her restraints to no avail. White Diamond whipped Lapis hard with the whip several times.

After a couple minutes, Lapis and Jasper were released from their restraints. Jasper caught Lapis as she fainted.

"Now remember," White Diamond said. "We made a deal a long time ago. Whatever I do to you, you cannot heal. You question me, you are punished. You two belong to me."

"Yes, White Diamond," Jasper said hanging on tighter to the now barely conscious Lapis.

"Now go do as I said," White Diamond said.

"Yes, White Diamond," Jasper said walking back into the shadows, still carrying Lapis in her arms.

"Be ready, Little Blue," White Diamond said as she looked at the crystal ball showing Blue Diamond. "Your time will come. You just might be the key to my little sister's undoing.


	5. Back To Homeworld

As soon as Blue Diamond had made her way back to Homeworld, she was greeted with an instant lecture by Yellow Diamond and Holly Blue Agate.

Yellow Diamond, Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, and Yellow Pearl were all gathered in the Diamond Control Room.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you," Yellow Diamond said as she paced back and forth.

"Mother, I'm sorry," Blue Diamond said. "I just forgot. I…"

"Thanks to your careless behavior…" Yellow Diamond said.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Holly interjected.

"The entire celebration was…" Yellow Diamond said.

"Well, it was ruined! Holly exclaimed. "That's all there is to it! Completely destroyed! This was supposed to be the highlight of my career. Now, thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entirety of Homeworld!"

"Well, it wasn't her fault!" Blue Pearl exclaimed putting herself into the conversation. She looked up and could see Yellow Diamond looking down at her with anger but still curiosity.

"Uh…" Blue Pearl said. "First…the corrupted gem chased us. Yeah. Yeah. And we tried to…But we couldn't…Then it was all 'Grr'. Then we were like 'Woah'." Blue Pearl sighed. "And then we were safe. And then we were in the Prime Kindergarten. Then it was 'This is this' and 'That is that'."

"Prime Kindergarten?" Yellow Diamond said.

Blue Pearl covered her mouth and ducked into Blue Diamond's robe.

"You went down to Earth again, didn't you?" Yellow Diamond said. "Didn't you?"

"Nothing happened," Blue Diamond said.

"Blue," Yellow Diamond said face-palming herself. "How many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those pathetic lifeforms. By one of those humans."

"Mother, they're not pathetic lifeforms!" Blue Diamond said.

"They are dangerous to order," Yellow Diamond said. "Do you think I want to see my eldest child and heir corrupted by some worthless planet?"

"Mother," Blue Diamond said starting to get annoyed. "I'm 1600 years old. I can look after myself."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady," Yellow Diamond said. "And as long as you live on my planet, you will obey my rules."

"But if you would just listen," Blue Diamond tried to say.

"Not another word!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "And I never, never want to hear of you going to Earth again! Is that clear?!"

Blue Diamond opened her mouth to say something, but she just closed it and ran out of the Diamond Control Room.

Yellow Diamond sighed and sat back down in her throne. She pinched the bridge of her nose and was lost in thought.

"Teen-hundreds," Holly Blue said making her way to the armrest on Yellow Diamond's chair. "the years when they think they know everything."

"Do you think," Yellow Diamond said. "I was…I was too hard on her?"

"Definitely not," Holly said. "Why if Blue was my daughter, I'd show her who's boss. There wouldn't be any of this floating down to Earth business. I'd keep her under close watch."

Yellow Diamond began to rub her chin as she listened to Holly. A smile suddenly dawned on Yellow Diamond's face. "You're absolutely right, Holly," Yellow Diamond said.

"Of coarse," Holly said.

"Blue needs constant supervision," Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes," Holly said.

"Someone to watch over her," Yellow Diamond said. "To keep her out of trouble."

Holly began to nod and was about to say something. Before she could speak, Yellow Diamond poked her in the chest with her giant finger as she said, "And you are just the agate to do it."

"M-me?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Yellow Diamond said. "You said you'd show Blue discipline that I can't supply."

"B-b-but…I," Holly tried to say.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Yellow Diamond asked in a surprisingly not-so-threatening tone.

"N-n-no," Holly said. "I just don't know if I should…"

"So you're saying that you aren't capable?" Yellow Diamond interrupted.

"No, Yellow," Holly said. "I'm always capable."

"Then you should be able to handle this task," Yellow Diamond said with a sly smile.

"Very well," Holly said climbing down the chair and back to the floor.

"If I may suggest," Yellow Pearl said.

"Yes, Pearl?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Someone should probably keep an eye on that Pearl friend of her's to make sure she's not a bad influence or something."

"You're right," Yellow Diamond said.

Yellow Pearl grinned widely. "I'll…" she started to say.

"Send in a Peridot," Yellow Diamond said to her screen as she pressed a button.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond," a voice said through the transmission. "I'll send in my best Peridot right away."

"Thank-you," Yellow Diamond said. "That will be all." The call ended.

"A Peridot?" Yellow Pearl asked. "Wouldn't it be better to send…"

"A Peridot will get the job done," Yellow Diamond said. "They help with managing Pearls all the time."

"Very well," Yellow Pearl said.

"Pearl, are you blushing?" Yellow Diamond asked.

Yellow Pearl immediately covered her cheeks. "No," she said. "It's just a trick of the yellow light."

The door to the Diamond Control Room suddenly opened. Standing in the doorway was a somewhat tall green gem. She had a green, triangle-shaped gem on her head. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into a diamond-shaped hairstyle. She was wearing a green uniform with a yellow diamond on her chest and had robotic arms and legs.

"Greetings, Yellow Diamond," the gem said. "I'm Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG. I was summoned for your service."

"Yes," Yellow Diamond said. "I need you to watch over Blue Pearl. Make sure she's not a bad influence on Blue."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond," Peridot said saluting her.

"This way," Holly said leading Peridot out of the Diamond Control Room.

Once the two gems left, Yellow Pearl directed her attention back to Yellow Diamond. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I did as you suggested," Yellow Diamond simply said as she directed her attention back to her screens.

"Yes, but…I thought…" Yellow Pearl said.

"That you could watch Blue Pearl?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Uh, no," Yellow Pearl said as her cheeks tuned a darker shade of yellow again.

"You can leave for now, Pearl," Yellow Diamond said. "I need some time to think."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond," Yellow Pearl said as she swiftly slipped out of the Diamond Control Room.

Once Yellow Pearl was gone, Yellow Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose again. "What can I do?" she asked herself. "What can I do?"

Little did Yellow Diamond suspect that at that moment two gems had been watching everything from a nearby window.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked. "Should we tell White Diamond?"

"I don't think so," Sapphire said. "My future vision says that she won't be satisfied with information she's already aware of."

"Then what do we do?" Ruby asked. "We can't go back empty handed."

"I'm not sure," Sapphire said.

"I guess the best we can do is wait it out," Ruby said. "We might want to move to a new position to make sure that Yellow doesn't see us."

The two gems quickly jumped over to the next window just behind Yellow Diamond.

"Ruby," Sapphire said.

"Yes," Ruby said as she fixated her eyes on the Diamond on the other side of the window.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Sapphire said.

"What?" Ruby said as she turned her head to look at Sapphire.

"I don't want to hurt Blue or her family," Sapphire said. "It's not the path I wish to tread."

"Sapphire," Ruby said placing her hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "You know why we have to do this."

"But," Sapphire said. "Maybe we could just…bend the rules a little."

"Sapphire," Ruby said. "You know as well as I do that that is not an option. We made a deal with White Diamond years ago. We belong to her."

"But," Sapphire tried to say as her one eye started to leak with tears.

"We have to do this," Ruby said as she wiped away Sapphire's tears. "If we break the contract, our daughter will be at the mercy of the universe. White promises her safety and health as long as we serve her."

Sapphire continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire. She stroked her fingers through Sapphire's hair and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry," Ruby said. "We'll get out of it some day. We'll find our daughter, and we'll have the life we once had back."


End file.
